The present disclosure relates to a vehicle deflector assembly. In one embodiment, the vehicle deflector assembly is mounted to the rear roof portion of a sport utility truck and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the vehicle deflector assembly may relate to other similar environments and applications.
Vehicles having load-carrying beds often suffer from poor air flow dynamics. Typically, this is at least partially caused by the vertical nature of the passenger cabin in these vehicles abutting an open-ended load-carrying bed which is often positioned at a level far below the roof of the passenger cabin. Design constraints further exacerbate or contribute to such airflow problems. For example, it is often desirable to maximize interior passenger cabin space as well as the size of the load-carrying bed. The result of maximizing these portions of the vehicle is the passenger cabin towers over the bed and a substantially vertical wall is utilized between the cabin and the bed. The draft force created by the passenger cabin forward of the load-carrying bed, particularly as the vehicle travels at increasing speeds, becomes turbulent as it flows off the roof and into or over the load-carrying bed.
Another problem with vehicles having load-carrying beds is that they are sometimes viewed as being too “boxy” by their owners and potential purchasers. The abrupt termination of the passenger cabin at the intersection with the load-carrying bed provides limited options for presenting a streamlined appearance along the length of such vehicles. To counter these problems, numerous types of air deflectors (sometimes referred to as spoilers) and cab fairings have been proposed to decrease the draft effect and better direct airflow over the cab. Such devices can additionally reduce air turbulence within the load-carrying bed and protect cargo carried therein, as well as provide vehicles with a more streamlined appearance, considered desirable by many owners and potential purchasers.
Despite the numerous types of air deflectors and fairings available, there remains a need for an air deflector assembly that is relatively easier to assemble during the manufacture of a vehicle with a load-carrying bed. Additional desirable attributes include providing decent airflow dynamics for air flowing over the passenger cabin and entering the load-carrying bed portion of the vehicle and improved aesthetics to the vehicle.